User talk:LexieTorres
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mike Dallas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 00:28, March 7, 2013 Hai Lexie Hai what's up?? Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ HOLA Hai Lexie. :) We can totally be friends, you seem really nice also! Haley Like a skyscraper ❤ Re: hey hey ^_^ Omg thank you so much for saying I'm one of the nicest users! That's so sweet and I appreciate it :D But yes we really should talk more. Do you have Oovoo or Skype? You can always hit me up on there or Twitter, Tumblr or even just on chat. I'd love to get to know you even more. I love you and you made my day girly<333 ♥ToRi (talk) 14:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Lohanthony omfg OMG, That gif is perfect thank yuh boo. I love you so much okie. ^.^ Lohanthony buddies 4 ever. ~ Re: Hey <3 Lexie! ♥ I'm doing well, and yourself? Just preparing for the new episode tonight, haha. My Tumblr is here , btw. I already follow you ^.^ ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 22:06, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I think I go back on September 6th, but I'm not sure. Tbh, I'm kind of looking forward to my senior year. How about you? What classes are you taking? ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 23:26, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Lexie I'm good! Thanks for asking <3. How about you? Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 22:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) LOL No, I have not. I did slip up and watch last week's episode and I regret it. So, I won't be watching tonight's ep. Degrassi is not for me anymore. Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 23:05, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lexie how is the new season so far? For me the new season has been a huge disapointment and I am sick of the realationship plots.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 00:07, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Adam was also one of my favorite charcters. I lost two of them already, J.T. and Cam so I can't take a 3rd charcter dying that I liked. The Alli plot better turn too sex trafficking or else it would be pure shit.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 03:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I loved your essay and I agree! Alli needs to just give up on boys. She is just bad luck. I hate how she just ignored Dallas like wtf. As for Mayles I want them to happen. At first I did not want them because it would interfere with Zaya but I realized they are good for each other. Zoe did not have interest in miles untill after she saw Miles talk with Maya on the bus. It just seemed fake. I did not watch the end cuz my dad shut the T.V. off but when I saw the promo for the next episode I teared up.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 03:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I wish Alli went to MIT at this point. As for Bhandurner and Bhandallas those are my only too ships I like with Alli. Drew and Johnny treated her like shit and not like a queen. Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 03:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Exactly some people are that stupid. If Johnny and Drew loved Alli they had a fucked up way of showing it. As for Alli getting Dallas, I think at this point Dallas is to good for Alli. She ignored his texts for some french guy so why should he be used as a rebound if shit don't work out.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 17:29, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I ship Torreno better. Sorry after Becky told Adam not to hang around Imogen while she hangs out with a shirtless dude regularly, I could not deal with her hypocrisy. Todd looked like a huge tool, and Imogen just wanted a friend at camp and Becky could not take that.Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 18:16, August 9, 2013 (UTC) I loved Fimogen and was sad how things played out but Torreno matches way more than Beckdam. I mean Imogen and Adam look like there style matches more. It is funny how Becky with her religous backround can be just like that accept a person in Adam's shoes. It would take a lot longer to realize this and I felt that part was unrealistic. Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 18:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: signature~ Hey! It's actually really easy to get a signature. You would customize your signature under "My preferences". Here are two guides that explain how to customize signatures: here and here. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey, Lexie. I noticed you needed help with making a signature. I just wanted to offer my help if you needed it. c: Just pick out some colours you would like to use ' ' and tell me what you want your signtaure to say. I'd be happy to help you out. ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 13:38, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Awww, I'm glad you figured it out on your own. Making sigs aren't easy when you first start out. xD It looks like you did a great job though. I love the purple colour you used. :D ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 23:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Are you ready for senior year? Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 22:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Lexie that is pretty good. In your senior year people tend to slack off a lot so you making a goal for straight A's is good. Have fun this year<33Desmond ''SOMEGUY735'' 22:43, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome<3333 hai lexie :) Heyy! My first day of school was actually pretty good. My teachers and my classes are all good so far. I honestly don't mind being in school that much aside from having less free time and not being able to come on here as much. :/ I hope your first day goes well! Just one more year. :D Stuphsoveralls (talk) 23:30, August 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Lexie :) I'm good, thanks for asking c: I only have less than 3 weeks of summer left, cry. How have you been? :3 18:48, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thanks, your icon is also pretty awesome. And hai, nice meeting you, Lexie :D Laurbie♥ (Alaura) (talk) 21:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Aww, that's really sweet of you to stop by just to say hi. Of course we can get to know each other. :) ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 00:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hey Lexie! Nice to meet you! I'm really great, thanks for asking. Of course I'd love to get to know you, you seem so sweet! :) Don't be shy, just message me here anytime you want to! ❤ Pearl ❤ ''Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return''. 22:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blogg Sure you can! Thx for giving me credit.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 04:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Lexie please take the period off the title. Just leave the title as Ship Comparison. The reason I am telling you this is if you copy the link now the link won't work for anybody.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 05:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC) We should be a ship Let's be a ship together! Can we be Beckdam (unless you're Beckdam with someone else already)? ✿ Alaura Senso Hantai 15:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Yay, we're Beckdam <3333 ✿ Alaura Senso Hantai 16:33, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aww, well I'm honored to have been the first person to welcome you. :) I totally remember that discussion. It made my blood BOIL. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 03:53, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Hai Lexie! ♥ I'm just preparing myself for school on Thursday, LOL. I'm taking AP European History, AP English Literature, French, Precalculus, History, and Band (which takes place every alternate morning at 7:15 AM, GROSS). Luckily, I have three spares. :D Being a senior comes with a lot of advantages in my school, so I'm excited to see what this year has in store for me! And yourself? ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 01:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad to hear you're enjoying your senior year so far! Can't believe graduation is so close yet far away. What do you intend to do in the future? Damn, your classes seem stressful! I couldn't imagine having to do Calc and Physics along with two other APs D: School usually starts at 8:35 for me (that is, unless I have Band) and ends at 3:10, but if I have a spare at the end of the day, I can just go home at lunch time! How about you? ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 21:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ships Hey! Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, I totally approve of us being Paige and Ellie! ♥ 13:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Let's be a ship I agree! Folly J is perfect for us my dear<33 :D ♥ToRi (talk) 04:50, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Aw Aw, ily too. ♥ Beckdam forever <3 ✿ Alaura Senso Hantai 09:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey No worries about the late reply! It's so sweet of you to send me a message in the first place. ^_^ I definitely suggest dropping out of AP Spanish, it doesn't seem as useful as your other electives and language learning can be such an unnecessary pain, especially when you have to balance that with other advanced courses. I wish you all the best with school! But girl, I can't believe how the day ends at 2:48. That's so...precise XD Ooh, a physical therapist? That sounds great! I really respect careers like that especially since I see a massage therapist myself, lmao. I'm not sure what career path I should follow, but I am definitely interested in the arts and humanities. I prefer learning about psychology, sociology, and whatnot rather than math or science classes. My first day went pretty well, although I only had two classes and I went home at lunch :D ♥ Annie ♥ Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure 22:21, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday! ♥ Thank you! ily2 <33 TOP (talk) 01:30, October 6, 2013 (UTC) bands ♥ ~ heyy Lexie. c: OMG, I've honestly been listening to so many bands lately...I've definitely been expanding my horizons tbh. My favorites at the moment are All Time Low, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Fall Out Boy, Sum 41, Five Seconds of Summer, We Are In The Crowd, the Clash, etc. Do you listen to any of them? :D Isn't Kellin Quinn an angel though? omfg. ♥ Ash ★ I'll paint you wings. 00:35, November 19, 2013 (UTC) OMG, ily because I honestly thought that I was one of the few people here who listened to those bands, tbh. :o well, I like what's considered 'post-hardcore' which is basically punk-rock music, toned down a notch, so I can't say I'm a huge fan of really heavy screamo music. I've heard a few songs from AA and they're pretty good, I'll have to give them more listens though. I'm sure I'll become a fan of them eventually. Do you have any suggestions for what songs I should check out? :D Oh, and have you heard music from A Day To Remember, Breaking Benjamin, You Me At Six, or 3 Doors Down? I've listened to a bit from them as well and I honestly love them. ♥ Ash ★ I'll paint you wings. 00:51, November 19, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!! Happy Thanksgiving Lexie!!! Omg girl I'm so thankful for you <33 I miss you soooooo much!!!! I'm so grateful for such a sweet, kind and genuine friend. You mean so much to me and I hope we can talk more soon. I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving with your family :D Love you girly<33 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|'Tori']] ✿ ''Your love puts me on a cloud''. ♥ 18:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: hey c: Hey girly! I'm good hbu? And yes I do have a kik! It's disneyqueen22 :) ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|'Tori']] ✿ ''Your love puts me on a cloud''. ♥ 21:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hihi :) Hi Lexie :D sorry I'm late haha. But yeah, I have a kik! It's; Zaire_Zwag_Z3 <3 ♥ Damian If our love is at the end, then... Why do I still want you? 21:24, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ♥ You're very welcome! Any time. ^_^ ♥ Ash ★ this moment lives in metaphor 07:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Back! Thank you :D We can definitely talk more! Blueeyes72096 (talk) 04:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) AWWWW aw thank u lexie :* merry christmas! and i agree i hope we get to talk more because you seem really sweet. awww those gifs tho♥ ''Kaylin'' - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 19:14, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you so much, Lexie! Merry Christmas to you too ♥ I hope it's a great one. I love you bb and I'm glad we became close this year (: 23:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Thanks so much, Lexie! I hope that you have an amazing Christmas as well. You're such an incredible person and I'm so happy to have met you. c: I hope you get a lot of band merch this year hehe ^_^ Have a great holiday and a Happy New Year! ♥ ♥ ♥ Ash ★ we're not too far gone 00:36, December 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: MERRY CHRISTMAS You too girl! You're fucking amazing, okie? <33 TOP (talk) 01:19, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Lexie! Btw, I'm your Secret Santa so I'm giving you extra gifs :) ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent. Merry Christmas right back at ya <3 Thanks, Lexie! <3 I hope things are great for you during the holidays :D Merry Christmas Yazzy ''Sparks shall fly'' ♡ 16:02, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you doll and a Merry Christmas to you as well!!! Love you so much <33 :* ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 16:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks so much for the Christmas wishes, Lexie. ♥ I also wanted to wish you a happy holiday and I hope that you've had a great Christmas. By the way, message me on Kik sometime again. :3 ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 04:06, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Thank you so much that means a lot! Happy New Year to you! We should totally talk more :) TXlonghorns1994 23:12, January 1, 2014 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 Kik :D Hi, Lexie. I just wanted to ask what your new Kik was. I remember you saying you would give it to me soon, but maybe you forgot, haha. We haven't talked in like forever. I miss you. :o ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 21:30, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. :D I love the new name. By the way, I did some cleaning up to your talk page. The GIFS were a bit of a mess after everyone spammed you on Christmas. xD Oh and one last thing, your sig's quote seems to link me to your old username, JannyForever. :o ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 22:36, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: HAPPY BIRTHDAY <3 Thanks Lexie!! :D Your message meant a lot to me...I love you so much<333 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 22:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: c: OMG, I'm blushing! *_* Thank you so much for your kind words, Lexie. I love you ♥ Stay perf~ 04:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Skype and ooVoo Hai, Lexie. I'm pretty sure I've asked you this before, but did you ever make a Skype or and ooVoo account? I really don't like Kik as our only form of contact these days. :c [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 19:16, April 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D I apologize that this reply is so late, but I've been doing my very best on getting back to everyone this year, and it's really hard, not gonna lie. D: Anyways, thank you SO much for the sweet and thoughtful birthday message, Lexie. It really means so much to me, and I'm SO happy that we've become so close since you joined the Wiki. Ugh, yeah, we do need to start talking more often, and if you actually do pull through and make a Skype, I'll be the happiest person ever, tbh. :3 I'd love to be able to chat more often, since I don't go on the Wiki chat enough, and I don't like using Kik all the time. :c Yeah, but thank you again so much. I really appreciated your message. I love you, bebe. WE NEED A SHIP, BY THE WAY. In the meantime, enjoy GIFs of your queen. ♥ [[User:Degrassi Fan|''c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 22:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) OMG, I just remembered that last year, you and I claimed Torreno as our ship. :P However, we both know how that ended.. so uh, yeah. We need a change. xD EXCLUDING DEGRASSI GOES HOLLYWOOD, Paige and Marco was one of my fave friendships and I would love to be that with you. :3 Jo is Ellie. Therefore, you, Jo and I could be Ellie/Paige/Marco. Their season 6-7 friendship was perf. [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]] ♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''has my wish come true tonight? ]] 22:24, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ♥♥♥ Hey Lexie, bby. ^_^ ♥ I really hope you had an amazing time at Warped Tour yesterday! I just wanted to leave you some random love. You're seriously one of my best friends in the universe; I'm so grateful for our friendship, you have no idea. I love talking to you, because you're so easy to have conversations with and you're amazing at giving me advice whenever I need it. You're seriously one of the sweetest, funniest people ever. I'm so glad that we were able to bond over bands because I never thought we'd be as close as we are now if we hadn't. :') I just love you so much. ♥ Thank you for everything. c: [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| what you and i have makes me free ❦ 19:13, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Lexie! <3 Aww, I miss you too! I should really go on chat more. :c I've just been trying my hardest to relax this summer before I head off to university. How have you been? And yes, I do have kik! My username is marauderscarlet. ^_^ ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 02:27, July 12, 2014 (UTC) hey hun :) we can also talk here. :) I loved cranny. I hated janny. lol. god i loved craig!!! and i love drew! well like him and spinner. I like peter, but he wasn't my favorite. talk to you sometime soon. :) AJSKSLJLSJPKL; ♥♥♥ I LOVE YOU SO, SO, SO MUCH, LEXIE. ♥ I'm literally almost in tears from your message, UGH. ♥ I will never forget our first real convo, talking about bands on that shuffle-playlist blog. If I hadn't gotten that SWS song in my playlist to you, I doubt we'd be where we are today. ;_; It's amazing how far we've come. I couldn't be more grateful for you, Effy to my Katie. :') ♥ All the love you've given me since the day we met goes back to you, 100%. Thank you so much for being there for me through thick & thin. I wouldn't be the girl I am today without all your help. You'll always be my best friend and nothing will ever change that. We're my OTP. :D [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 19:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC) hay qirl hay !! LEXIE. ♥ Do you still use Kik, bb? :P I messaged you there, but it keeps showing the little S sign, so it's obviously not delivering itself to your phone. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 22:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I MISS YOU, TOO. IT'S BEEN AGES. I'm sorry you got your phone taken away. D: I don't use this chat very often, but if you want to talk, you can message me anytime. :P Do you have a Snapchat? c: [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 02:58, October 3, 2014 (UTC) BB, I ADDED YOU ON SNAPCHAT. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 03:00, October 27, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY LOVELY LEXIE! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ ~ Hey, hey, hey! Guess what day it is!? W-well, yeah, it's Monday. Normally, I dislike Mondays because of obvious reasons, but this just so happens to be one of the best Mondays ever. Wanna know why? It's because one of my greatest friends in the whole world is celebrating her birthday today... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY BEAUTIFUL LEXIE! ♥ Gahhh, I can't believe it's been just over a year since #LexashDay. :3 If I hadn't gotten music similar in taste to yours in my random playlist to you on that one music blog, I doubt we'd be where we are now. I try not to think about it much, though, because well - I don't think I'd be the person I am today without you. ^_^ Since that one little comment, I have been blessed with the opportunity to become close to you, and I'm so grateful to have you in my life. Whether it be communicating through talkpage, or PMs in chat, or just through little messages on Tumblr and Ask.fm, you've always been by my side no matter what. I can't thank you enough for that! Aaaand here comes the cheesy stuff. xD Lexie, you're one of the kindest, most down-to-earth and genuine people I've ever met. You've always been here to lend an ear whenever I'm feeling down. Just seeing your name pop into chat honestly makes me day and you never fail to put a smile on my face with every conversation we have. You'll always, ALWAYS been one my best friends ever, Lexie. I hope you never forget how much our friendship means to me, because it honestly means everything. I hope you have a fantastic birthday, Lexie. Here's to many more years of being friends! I love you so much, girl. Never change. ♥ ~ Behold - our beautiful ships! ^_^ [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 00:39, December 9, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LECKSIEEE HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEXIE. (✿◠‿◠) It's been a while, and I know we haven't had a substantial conversation in even longer, but I just wanted to say happy birthday, bae. ♥ I can't believe I've known you for nearly two years now. I still remember when you joined the wiki. I remember being the first person to call you, Lexie (since you originally went by Alexis), so you can say that I gave you part of your username? :3 I have enjoyed getting to know you over the past two years. It's been one of the greatest experiences for me, because you've made me feel like a very special person to you, and I cherish that so much more than I can express into words. ♥ You're such a wonderful and amazing person in so many ways, and I hope that you realize that by now, bebe, because I don't tell you that nearly as much as I should. You're one of the sweetest, most genuine, and kind people I've ever met, and I honestly cannot think of a single flaw about you. I truly can't. You've always been so generous and attentive to me and that means the world to me. Even if we don't talk consistently, it means a lot to me when we do get to, and I always look forward to it. ♥ I hope you have a great birthday today. You're a gem and you deserve to have a perfect day, especially with all of the hardships you've faced in school and your personal life this year. Your birthday should only be the best day possible and I hope that today is nothing short of that for you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND DON'T EVER FORGET THAT, OKAY? ♥ By the way, if you get your phone back, let me know. :P cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 01:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) OMFG, NO PROB, BAE. ♥ I hope you had a wonderful birthday. ♥ Well, see the thing is, I don't really like texting to the U.S. because I get charged. D: Do you have ANY other way of speaking? Is it possible to get Skype or anything? I'm usually always on there. :D cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 06:48, December 10, 2014 (UTC) MY SKYPE NAME IS cam.saunders6. Pretty basic, I made it when I was a child, okok? What's your name, so I can accept it when I see it? Just send me a request and I'll add you asap. CHEERS, BAE. ♥ cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 08:16, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Lexie! A little early but...Merry Christmas babe :D You'll always be one of my closest friends girl and I'm so grateful for you in my life. I hope you have an amazing Christmas this year and I hope we can catch up soon. (my Skype btw is trailmixtori if you wanna add me) I love you so much<33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:05, December 24, 2014 (UTC) IMY LEXIE<3 I miss you so much girly idk if you ever come on here anymore but I just wanted to see how you were doing and that I hope we can catch up again soon. :* • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 22:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC)